User talk:Democroixion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kongai Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Notable Players page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Monchoman45 (Talk) 16:39, February 10, 2012 The QLord (talk) 20:44, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Re:Cards May I ask where/which website did you get the pictures of the full Kongai card album from? Q、探偵 (talk) 05:45, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Yes you may. I got the pictures from Kongregate's Kongai Card Album. My card album link: https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Democroixion/card_albums If you own the card, there will be a link on the right side of the card and you unlock the full art. You can replace the Kongregate account username with any existing user and you can see other players cards they own. But one problem is, the full art link won't be available to other users. The link will only be available to your card album and the cards you own. If that seems to be the case and you don't own cards (since I don't know your Kongregate account or have ever seen your card album), you can use my username and put a number from 1-89 at the end of card_albums. If the link doesn't work, it means you don't own that card so its considered a broken link. I have every card so this shouldn't be a problem for me. Notes: 1-89 may seem shady even though there are only 86 Kongai cards to collect. At least 3 numbers may or may not work. (39, 40, 49) I didn't test every number so I don't know what will happen. (Confirmed by User:The QLord) 'Examples:' Lowest number = 1 (Higashi, the Master) https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Democroixion/card_albums/1 Highest number = 89 (Tarot Card: The High Priestess) https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Democroixion/card_albums/89 Notes: The original link is broken if you try to access the card album from the game. If that happens, just add the letter "s" at the end of the link and it should say "card_albums". Or go to your profile. In the awards section, there should be a tab called "items/cards". There should be a "See all # of cards" and it will work too. Hope this helps. Good luck and have fun! Democroixion (talk) 21:44, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, I am planning on putting all of full art on the wiki as well. So I guess you may need to help me. I think you know what to do. Cheers! Q、探偵 (talk) 23:30, May 29, 2018 (UTC) I'll do what I can to help. Democroixion (talk) 00:42, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Solved I've got all the images now, so thank you! Oh btw, 39, 40 and 49 don't work. "Have a nice day" -Mick Foley Q、探偵 (talk) 06:01, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Good to hear and you too! Democroixion (talk) 12:50, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Q (or A) Is it a good idea if I can elect you to become an admin of this wiki? This is because you are the only one with more experience out of the two of us currently active, and the actual admin(s) have (probably) since moved on. Also, some of the witches moves don't have any description. (e.g. Shadow Word: Pain Q、探偵 (talk) 06:16, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I don't know too much about being an Admin, but that would be great! I don't think you have to worry too much about putting description on the moves. If the link of the moves can be clicked, it should bring it to the page with a box on the right side that shows the details. Also, the pictures with their attacks and descriptions are already shown on every characters page so I think it's fine. Democroixion (talk) 13:00, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Should I request an adoption to the community wiki then? Also, I was meant to say that some of the cards don't have a strategy on how to use it. Q、探偵 (talk) 21:33, May 31, 2018 (UTC) 1st Question Answer: I give you my permission and proceed to request an adoption to the Community Wiki. It seems you know how to do that so I'll let you do your thing. If you or the community needs more information from me, please let me know. 2nd Question Answer: Yes, I see what you mean. I'm not a professional at English so it may be hard for me to describe even though I know what moves do. I don't play Witches that much but I'll try to keep up. Democroixion (talk) 22:02, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I have sent a request. Our fates are in their (the wikia staffs) hands. Q、探偵 (talk) 01:37, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Win or lose, we'll do this together! Democroixion (talk) 22:14, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Question: Are you editing on other wikis? Just thinking because the Flipline Studio wiki could need a user like you, given that you're a gamer. Just sayin. Q、探偵 (talk) 06:08, June 4, 2018 (UTC) No, but I used to edit on Swords and Sandals: Crusader Wikia and I haven't been back since 2017. I don't know anything about Flipline Studio and this is the first time I've heard of it so I wouldn't be any help on there. I play other games (listed on my profile) but I don't worry about those Wikia because there are already users and they know much more about those games than I do, so I'll let them do their thing. Democroixion (talk) 21:41, June 4, 2018 (UTC) They have uh, given me the rights to become admin instead, unfortunately. I'm have found way of promoting you now. You are now Bureaucrat and Content Moderator of this wiki. Don't fail me. Q、探偵 (talk) 23:31, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes, there should be an explaination why on your adoption request form and your Kongai Wikia talk page. Thank you for making me Bureaucrat and Content Moderator! I'll have to look and see what these titles do, what and what not to do. As I am represented well with the Kongai Community, there will be no doubt why I can't do the same with Kongai Wikia! Democroixion (talk) 23:37, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I have also now given you the role of Admin. You are now my equal. Q、探偵 (talk) 23:45, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the Admin! (Time to find the title Admin and read all the rules now!) Democroixion (talk) 23:50, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Uh.. What were you doing with character details? Also, I find it funny that you can ban yourself if you are an admin (but please don't try it!). Q、探偵 (talk) 08:06, June 17, 2018 (UTC) I was going to work with character infoboxes that are missing on another Wikia, but I forgot I don't have the real game installed and I didn't complete some endings on the cracked version. I will work on that if I have free time. "Also, I find it funny that you can ban yourself if you are an admin (but please don't try it!)." I haven't tested this myself, but I know for a fact there is no reason to ban yourself. Thanks for the tip! Dice (talk) 22:45, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Research Hi, can I ask you to research infomation for the Combat phase plz? It's pretty much all that I ask. Q、探偵 (talk) 21:53, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I have been busy lately. I'll help find you some information if I get free time. (Hopefully by next Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday since they are my primary free days. These 3 days aren't conflicted with part-time work, school related, chores, etc. unless something comes up) Dice (talk) 03:36, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Actually, you're in luck. I managed to squeeze in some free time before I'm off tomorrow. I added "Kongai Rulesheet" on your talk page and posted info regarding to what you may need. The links are here incase you missed out on your talkpage. GLHF *http://www.kongregate.com/pages/kongai-rulesheet *https://internal.kongregate.com/kongai-instructions/kongai_helpindex.html Dice (talk) 04:19, July 20, 2018 (UTC) As said. Q、探偵 (talk) 04:27, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Yeet Q、探偵 (talk) 21:43, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Just curious, have you been doing all right? The QLord (talk) Yes, I'm doing good! How about you? Dice (talk) 16:57, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Same here, ever since I became an admin on another wiki! The QLord (talk) Good to know you're doing alright. Have fun being in charge at your other wikia! Dice (talk) 01:45, October 12, 2018 (UTC) The QLord (talk) 20:58, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Notice Anything different? Mr E (talk) 05:52, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes, yes I do. You changed your wikia username! Dice (talk) 13:53, November 28, 2018 (UTC) A message to a friend Good evening Dice, nice winter I hope? Now the reason I've written this letter is that firstly, I would like to thank you for all the advice you've given me while I was editing here. It's advice that will be difficult for me to repay. However, this is not what I've messaged you for. You may have noticed that I've been generally inactive for the last three months. This is because I've been busy with other things, including school and exams (to which I'm hopefully sure you're aware of). This had got me thinking... Will 2019 be a busy year to the point I may not be able to edit at all? Eventually, I've come to the sad conclusion that as of today, due to other commitments and fate, I have decided that as of today, I plan on deleting this account forever and will move on for the time being. I don't know when I will return, though I'm certain that it will take atleast a few years in order to do so if I want to be a serious editor here, otherwise I may come back here every now and then to do one-off edits. So, you may have a few questions concerning my adminship here and my "other" wiki. For that, I am arranging a transferring of (both) powers to another account to which I shall remain nameless for now (I maybe choosing to name it Lucero Impact for simplicity). This is easy here, since you are the only other admin, but for my other wiki, I will have to transfer adminship manually in order to do so. I will message you on my new account once I have transferred both powers to this account. So what else to say before I delete this account? I will need to be aware that you know what I'm doing as I trust you (as a fellow editor) to reply this message as soon I'm done before I delete this account for good. Sincerely. Mr E (talk) 05:58, February 13, 2019 (UTC) P.S. this is my new account, as you may have noticed, I have transferred info from my old account to my new account, including my admin powers. Plz reply. Lucero Impact (talk) 06:09, February 13, 2019 (UTC) 'Dice's Response:' Good evening to you as well Lucero. I had a good winter and hopefully you did too. Since I read your message, I will give my responses of what I think that goes along with your questions and statements. 1. - "Now the reason I've written this letter is that firstly, I would like to thank you for all the advice you've given me while I was editing here. It's advice that will be difficult for me to repay." You're welcome and thank you for helping me out! Don't worry about "repayment". I do what I can and if I notice mistakes or missing info/pics, I fix them during free time. I didn't expect any help back when I was doing this, but you went and did so anyways. You helped edited pages, added and/or fixed information and inserted pictures that I didn't complete. This result saves time for me when I was unavailable or busy with real life activites. Because of that, I give you my gratitude. Dice (talk) 22:13, February 13, 2019 (UTC) - "However, this is not what I've messaged you for." I'm ready to see what else you have to say. Dice (talk) 03:57, February 14, 2019 (UTC) 2. - "You may have noticed that I've been generally inactive for the last three months. This is because I've been busy with other things, including school and exams (to which I'm hopefully sure you're aware of). Yes, I noticed you were inactive. You came back here 4 days ago and edited your user. I also have school as well, but only 1 class since that's what's left of my graduation requirement. My last activity on here was Dec 4 when I changed my response on Quirks talk page about Zina. I'm still active on my other wikia and sometimes come back and check on here. I still get notifications from wikia saying that I recieved new messages. Luckily, I found that out today. Dice (talk) 03:57, February 14, 2019 (UTC) - "This had got me thinking... Will 2019 be a busy year to the point I may not be able to edit at all?" Who knows? I didn't edit once in 2013, 2015 and 2016 but made a comeback in 2014, 2017 and 2018. Dice (talk) 03:38, February 14, 2019 (UTC) 3. - "Eventually, I've come to the sad conclusion that as of today, due to other commitments and fate, I have decided that as of today, I plan on deleting this account forever and will move on for the time being. I don't know when I will return, though I'm certain that it will take atleast a few years in order to do so if I want to be a serious editor here, otherwise I may come back here every now and then to do one-off edits." - "So, you may have a few questions concerning my adminship here and my "other" wiki. For that, I am arranging a transferring of (both) powers to another account to which I shall remain nameless for now (I maybe choosing to name it Lucero Impact for simplicity). This is easy here, since you are the only other admin, but for my other wiki, I will have to transfer adminship manually in order to do so. I will message you on my new account once I have transferred both powers to this account." - "So what else to say before I delete this account? I will need to be aware that you know what I'm doing as I trust you (as a fellow editor) to reply this message as soon I'm done before I delete this account for good. " Sincerely. Mr E (talk) 05:58, February 13, 2019 (UTC) I do want to wish you the best of luck to whatever else your doing and thanks for your contribution to help making the wikia great again! You will be missed. Your future is bright. Just find the right time to make a return if you feel like it. You don't have to, no pressure. If you're back, that's great! If not, that's not a big deal. Everybody will get used to this time whenever in communities and real life. Be happy for your friend/co-worker and move forward to whatever happens next. If you ever need Admin, I'll still be here. Your other wikia, I hope that you can give me more info and perhaps I can be an admin over there? That way, if you ever come back and want ownership again, I'll happily give it to you. I'll be here for a while. I'll also be on my other wikia I'm on everyday since I'm going for the "Wiki Hero!'''" '''by editing any page in any namespace for 365 consecutive days, in Wikia's server timezone, UTC. (Currently at 152/200) If that doesn't work, I'm still active on my game accounts if I'm not available at this time. Dice (talk) 04:11, February 14, 2019 (UTC) P.S. this is my new account, as you may have noticed, I have transferred info from my old account to my new account, including my admin powers. Plz reply. Lucero Impact (talk) 06:09, February 13, 2019 (UTC) I know now. I don't how much else I have to say but at least you're not leaving without saying goodbye! Dice (talk) 04:11, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. I'm ready to delete my other account now. Lucero Impact (talk) 04:25, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Godspeed friend! Hopefully, we can continue our conversation another time. Good night! Dice (talk) 04:29, February 14, 2019 (UTC) I wish you all the best with your future endeavors. Lucero Impact (talk) 05:04, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Urgent Hello again. If you're reading this, Dice, if you want admin powers at the Yomi Wiki , then head over there and do your first edit, then I will later grant admin status over there in case of emergencies. Cheers, until next time. Lucero Impact (talk) 07:01, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Hi there! Good to see you're doing fine. I can't do this at the moment since I got Dinner and going to the YMCA for exercising tonight. When I'm ready, I'll head over to Yomi Wikia and let you know. Dice (talk) 22:04, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Done, thanks for your help. Until next time. Lucero Impact (talk) 09:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) New Topic Should the Jade Lemon Figurine page be merged with the Jade Figurine page? There doesn't seem to be much for the former to fill a decent-sized article and to merge it with the original page would be a much better solution, given that the special cards (i.e. the Valentine's day Gem of Souls) are usually covered on their original page. Cheers! Lucero Impact (talk) 02:08, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Yes! I think this because if the special edition PAX Tafari card is on the same page as Tafari, then Jade Lemon Figurine can be merged with the Jade Figurine page. Do whatever is suitable for you. Dice (talk) 03:26, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Gratzi! Lucero Impact (talk) 04:16, July 21, 2019 (UTC)